Chocolate girl
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Solo ese dulce manjar fue suficiente para hundirlos en un dulce momento de placer... Lemon.


Aló gentesita FF, hoy les traigo un lemon JeanxMikasa, me inpire escuchando una genial cancion llamada "Chocolate girl" la canta XIA *u* creo que fue una gran convinacion xD me gusta la musica de XIA, me gusta Jean, me gusta el chocolate y me gusta Mikasa para pareja de el guapo amigo de freckled yisus xD

En fin, comenzamos!

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Chocolate girl...

Le facinaba verla tranquila recostada en el sofa, cabilando sobre sus asuntos personales y no tan personales, tan concentrada, tan serena, amaba verla asi. Comia un poco de chocolate, daba pequeñas mordidas y lo saboreaba dentro de su boca mientras mas pensamientos inundaban su mente y se perdia en ellos. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al ver como sacaba su lengua y lamia un poco del dulce que habia quedado en su labio superior, se acerco sigilosamente mientras ella seguia hundida en su mente.

La morena miraba el techo mientras pensaba en cosas que hacer en un dia tan aburrido como ese, puso el chocolate en su boca, lo mordio y lo mastico lentamente sintiendo el dulce y un poco amargo manjar. Derrepente cerro un poco los ojos pero no paso mucho para que los habriera de golpe al sentir unos labios rozando los suyos y una lengua lamiendo su labio inferior. Un rubor lleno sus mejillas y se retiro un poco.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el sonriendo de lado mientras miraba a la sonrojada chica.

-nada, Jean, solo me sorprendiste- desvio la mirada y apreto un poco el dulce en su mano.

-lo siento, yo solo queria chocolate- le guiño el ojo y ella sonrio ruborizandose, le extendio el dulce en su mano y el la miro algo exceptico.

-no lo quiero- miro el dulce -asi- una risita traviesa aparecio en los labios de la chica. Corto un pequeño pedazo y se lo puso en los labios mirandolo, Jean solo sonrio de lado.

-a veces puedes ser muy pervertida, Mikasa- ella fruncio el ceño y se quito el chocolate sosteniendolo con sus dedos.

-entonces no quieras- dijo seria volviendose a meter a la boca el dulce, pero antes de comenzar a degustarlo sintio los labios y la lengua traviesa de Jean inspeccionando cada rincon de su boca y disfrutando del chocolate dentro de su boca. Asi estuvieron unos minutos hasta que literalmente sus lenguas se acabaron el dulce de sus bocas y se quedaron sin aliento.

-despues de todo, si querias- hablo agitada la morena haciendo reir al muchacho.

-si es tuyo o viene de ti, siempre voy a querer- ella se ruborizo y antes de contestarle, Jean comenzo otro de sus apasionados besos. Mikasa paso sus manos hacia el cabello de la nuca de Jean, lo acerco mas ael mientras el la apagaba abrazandola por su delgada cintura, se podia saborear el chocolate que minutos antes estaba siendo degustado por la linda chica, una sonrisa traviesa de Jean se manifesto mientras besaba a Mikasa. Comenzo a dejar sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello y despues de oler el dulce aroma que la piel de la morena desprendia, empezo a morder suevemente y besarlo, suspiros escapaban de los labios de Mikasa y estos motivaban al chico a seguir con su trabajo, sabia que lo hacia bien. Se recostaron el el sofa y empezaron las caricias por parte de ambos, tocando cada rincon de ambos cuerpos, arrancando suspiros, gemidos y jadeos, estimulando el cuerpo y la mente de cada uno. Mikasa comenzo a subir la camiseta del chico pero si el no dejaba de besarla seria imposible, asi que le mordio el labio para romper el beso lo que hizo escapar un gruñido de Jean, pero haciendo salir por fin la molesta prenda. En minutos se decicieron de sus prendas y a pesar de que estaban desnudos, el calor no dejaba de aumentar y los ponia mas ansiosos y excitados. Dejaron las caricias y pasaron al evento principal, aun en el sofa se acomodaron y con las precisas estocadas del chico y los habiles movimientos de las caderas de Mikasa llegaron juntos al climax.

Se quedaron recostados en el lugar y rieron al mismo tiempo al recordar que todo lo causo un pequeño chocolate. Mikasa se quedo dormida debido a la accion que tuvo con Jean minutos antes. Jean sonrio al verla dormida profundamente en su pecho, le acaricio el cabello y la beso en la frente.

-descansa mi chica chocolate- dijo antes de caer en brazos de morfeo con su querida dama.

.

.

.

.

.

Ame como quedo *u* mañana habra mas asi que esperen los lemon xD

Espero hayan disfrutado esta choco aventura x'D

Reviews?

Au revoir!


End file.
